


Starbug, In This Scenario, Is Probably Some Sort of Horse

by Doyle



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Ficlet, Fusion, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's dead, Merlin. Merlin/Red Dwarf fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbug, In This Scenario, Is Probably Some Sort of Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic community.

"Not _everyone_," Merlin said.

"Everyone," the Dragon rumbled.

It was too much, too large a thought to take in. He kept thinking that this must be someone's awful idea of a joke. They were hiding somewhere, that was it. Everyone in Camelot.

Hiding. And completely silent.

"What, Gaius? Gwen? Morgana?"

"Everybody is dead, Merlin," the Dragon said again, beginning to sound a little impatient.

Merlin blinked up at it, swallowing hard. "Arthur?"

"I believe I did say 'everyone'. Several times." The Dragon heaved a smoky sigh. "And now destiny lies in ruins. Perhaps, had you been here, your magic might have saved the kingdom, but..."

"But I was only gone for a couple of hours!" Merlin wailed.

"Perhaps," the Dragon said, "all may not yet be lost..."

***

"What the hell's this on my forehead?"

"It's an _H_," Merlin said, with a manic brightness. "H for 'homunculus'. The Dragon thought of it. He said you could keep me sane!"

"Oh," said Arthur, who was almost sure he remembered dying and consequently wasn't feeling himself. "Of course he did. _Marvellous_."


End file.
